leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW008
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=矢嶋哲生 | directorn=1 | director=矢嶋哲生 | artn=1 | art=小山知洋 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW001-BW010| footnotes=* }} Saving Darmanitan from the Bell! (Japanese: ダルマッカとヒヒダルマ！時計塔の秘密！！ and ! The Secret of the Clock Tower!!) is the eighth episode of the , and the 665th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 4, 2010 and in the United States on March 26, 2011. Blurb During a lunch break on their way to Nacrene City, Ash and friends catch a pair of Darumaka sneaking off with their food. Ash learns that these two Darumaka have always gotten along with the people of the nearby town, at least until they recently started stealing food. He decides to go after them to find out what’s going on. Our heroes follow the two Darumaka to an old clock tower, which is slated to be torn down soon. They climb the tower and discover an exhausted Darmanitan, who’s using its psychic powers to keep the clock tower’s gigantic bell from falling and destroying the entire building. It becomes clear that the two Darumaka have been stealing food to help Darmanitan keep its strength up, but the big Pokémon is running out of energy. With everyone pitching in, the bent hook that once held the bell is quickly repaired, and Darmanitan manages to lift the heavy bell back into place, securing it safely. After learning how Darmanitan and its Darumaka friends saved the clock tower, the townspeople decide to restore and maintain the old building, and allow the three Pokémon to live there! Happily, our heroes bid them a fond farewell, and again set their sights on Nacrene City and Ash’s next Gym Battle. Plot , and are seen stopping beside a river to have lunch as they make their way to Nacrene City. As there will be a full moon later that night, Iris had picked berries in advance so that she could see the moon later. Meanwhile, Cilan is already cooking vegetable rice for the group, and prevents Ash from eating the berries. He then gives a bowl of Pokémon food to both and . As Cilan makes final preparations for his meals, a walks past and greets them. Ash checks his Pokédex on Darumaka. Iris, adored by Darumaka's cuteness, walks up to it and starts playing with its eyebrows. Darumaka, however, is having none of it, and Iris is blasted with . Cilan then comments on how strong-willed Darumaka is, and how it is said to bring good luck. Unknown to the group, an orange paw reaches out and grabs a bowl of Pokémon food that Cilan had prepared earlier. As Pikachu turns around and realizes his bowl had disappeared, he thinks that Axew had eaten it and alerts Ash. However, Axew, backed by Iris, denies taking the food. As they were quarreling, the group suddenly realizes that Darumaka is fast asleep. Curious as to confirm what the Pokédex says about Darumaka not falling when it is sleeping, Iris pokes Darumaka sideways. True enough, Darumaka tethers back and forth on its bottom. While the group is now mesmerized by Darumaka's ability, the orange paw then grabs the other bowl of Pokémon food. Pikachu turns in time to see another Darumaka running away with his food. Axew turns around thereafter, and thinking that Pikachu ate both of the Pokémon food, starts fighting with him. Ash and Iris manage to separate both Pikachu and Axew, and Pikachu explains that Darumaka took the Pokémon food. However, Cilan points out that Darumaka had been sleeping throughout their conflict, and could not have taken any of their food. Suddenly, another Darumaka appears, holding both bowls of Pokémon food and Iris' berries. The group then finally realizes that there are two Darumaka, and starts pursuing the Darumaka with the food. The sleeping Darumaka awakes instantly, uses Flamethrower between the group and its partner, before running away with its companion. Ash sends out , and commands him to use . With a leap off the wall, the pair of Darumaka dodge the water attack, and executes two well coordinated Flamethrowers at Oshawott. Unable to dodge the attack, Oshawott took damage and fainted. The two Darumaka escape. Ash brings Oshawott to a Pokémon Center, where he is attended to by Nurse Joy and her . Meanwhile, Jessie, James and of Team Rocket are dining at a café in a town near a river. With a snap of her finger, Jessie calls for the waiter and orders a cappuccino, "and make it rocket fast". The waiter, apparently caught on to the word 'rocket', subsequently serves her 'the' cup of cappuccino, its cream taking on the shape of a bridge. With very clear intentions of what to do next, the cream is then stirred into the coffee. The sky glows a reddish-orange as sunset approaches. Oshawott is fully healed and Ash recalls him into his Poké Ball. Iris passes a comment on the two Darumaka, and Nurse Joy subsequently reveals that together with a , the two Darumaka actually lived in harmony with the residents of the town they were in. However, the three Pokémon were not seen together anymore, and the two Darumaka suddenly started stealing food for no apparent reason. Seeming to have sidetracked from the Darumaka, Iris notices a clock tower in the middle of the city. Nurse Joy then explains to them that the bell of the tower had stopped ringing, and the tower would soon be demolished. Iris expressed regret when Ash's stomach started growling. Aware that they have not eaten after the Darumaka had stolen their food, the group stays at the Pokémon Center for dinner. As there was a full moon on that night, Nurse Joy tells everyone that she will be preparing dumplings for them. Delighted, Ash and the group offer to help with the preparations. However, upon reaching the kitchen, the group was then greeted again by the two Darumaka, who were ready to escape with their dumplings. With much speed and agility, the two Zen Charm Pokémon jumped out of the window. Ash sends out hoping to catch them, and at the same time to find out the reason behind the thefts. The two Darumaka continued jumping wildly and away from the group, and into an alley. They then jumped in opposite directions and split up at a T-junction. Ash and Iris follow the Darumaka with the dumplings, while Cilan follows the other. Despite so, the two Darumaka eventually manage to evade the group, leaving them clueless as to where they had run off to. When they regathered, Pidove gestured to the two Darumaka who were then sneaking into the clock tower. The group followed. Deep into the night, the Team Rocket trio is seen standing on top of a bridge. A figure materializes from deep within the fog, cloaked as they were, carrying a briefcase. As the figure approaches them and close to Jessie, they break into small talk. Facing away from each other, Jessie briefly mentions keeping warm with 'a cup of cappuccino', a phrase that was used to establish a trust with the stranger. The stranger slowly puts down the briefcase and then instructs the trio to receive instructions when they arrive at Nacrene City. As she proceeds to take her leave, the chill wind picks up, together with Team Rocket's will and determination to succeed in their next mission. Ash and the group chases after the two Darumaka up the staircase of the clock tower. On realizing that Ash is following closely behind, the two Darumaka panic and speed up. When the group reaches the top, they find the partially moonlit room empty, until the two Darumaka are seen pressed against the top of the wall in a shadowy corner of the room. Without Ash knowing, the two quickly jumps off the wall and aims two coordinated Flamethrowers at him, to which he dodges just in time. However, in the heat of the action, the ladder at the back of the room caught fire, setting the room ablaze with reddish-orange sparks. Ash sends out Oshawott, and the Sea Otter Pokémon aims his Water Gun at the burning ladder. As the flames started to extinguish, the ladder collapses, and the two Darumaka jump up, once again aiming their Flamethrowers at Ash. Immediately, Ash tells Pikachu to use , and in a clash of fire and electricity, an explosion follows. Ash then commands Oshawott to attack the two Darumaka with Water Gun, an attack which hit and sent both Darumaka flying into the air. However, the pair countered by while they were being hit, and they landed softly, tethering about their bottoms like an egg, upright on its broader end. As Ash and the group inch closer to inspect, the two Darumaka suddenly wake up and jump across to them. When Ash and Iris tell them they did not want to battle them, the two stare at each other blankly. Cilan adds that they were only trying to find out why the two of them were stealing food. The two Darumaka then decide to trust the group, and waddle across to underneath the hole which the ladder one stood. As they point to the top of the hole, Ash understands that they both want to get to the top, and decides to help them. With Cilan's assistance, Ash manages to climb to the top of the hole and sends out . Grabbing Pikachu first, then the two Darumaka, Snivy was able to bring Ash and his companions safely to the top. Before the group could proceed, Iris notices that there is a significant amount of heat generated from the floor above. The group then ascends a ladder to find a Darmanitan under a large bell, its having being activated. Ash checks his Pokédex. Cilan explains that during Zen Mode, Darmanitan's Special Attack increases significantly, giving rise to its abilities. Its physical attacks, however, are compromised. Iris complains about the heat generated by the Darmanitan. Meanwhile, the two Darumaka unwrap the bag with the dumplings, allowing Darmanitan to guide the dumplings to its mouth using . Ash then realizes that the Darumaka are stealing food to feed the immobile Darmanitan, while Cilan notices that as long as Darmanitan is in Zen Mode and is using its Psychic abilities, it will generate a lot of heat. Iris questions why Darmanitan does not change back into its Standard Mode despite having being fed dumplings, and the two Darumaka return with the answer - a thick metal rod in the shape of a question mark. Cilan suspects the rod to be used as a hook, and the group soon realizes that the bell Darmanitan is sitting under is actually floating! Cilan extrapolates that Darmanitan actually prevented the heavy bell from dropping to the bottom of the clock tower when the hook had broken. Incapable of motion, Darmanitan had activated its Zen Mode, in which it used Psychic to levitate the bell. However, that also meant that it was not able to eat, causing the two Darumaka to steal food to feed their immobile companion. Iris then applauded their efforts, causing the two Darumaka to smile. Suddenly, Darmanitan starts intensively glowing red, prompting Ash and his friends to take action, as it would burn right through the floor. Throwing a Poké Ball each, Ash and Cilan send out and respectively. When the hook was thrown into the air, Tepig sprayed it with , but nothing significant happened. Immediately, Darmanitan started emitting fire. The two Darumaka then offered to help out. Once again, Pansage threw the hook into the air, and Tepig used Ember. This time, however, combined with the Flamethrowers of the two Darumaka, the iron hook glowed red-hot. Pansage, under Cilan's orders, used and shaped the hook into the shape of an 'S'. Ash promptly sends out Oshawott. With Water Gun, Oshawott cooled the hook, and it dropped onto the floor. Pikachu inspects the hook and picks it up, satisfied. Ash and his friends then question on how to get the hook to the top of the bell. In response, Darmanitan uses Psychic on Ash, Pikachu and the hook, causing them to levitate to the top of the bell. Ash grabs the hook from Pikachu, and hangs it at the top of the bar. He then reaches out and attempts to grab the bell handle, while Iris and Cilan cheer him on. Just before Ash grabs the handle, Darmanitan deactivates its Zen Mode, and Ash, Pikachu and the bell fall... right into the hands of Darmanitan. With a great upward thrust, the bell now in mid-air, Darmanitan performs a series of leaps to the top of the bar, and grabs the bell before it could drop any further. Iris and Cilan gasp in awe, apparently surprised at what had happened. Ash, followed by Pikachu, jumps off the bell and subsequently thanks Darmanitan. Darmanitan winks, and then places the bell back into the hook. With a triumphant leap off the bar, Darmanitan is rejoined by the two Darumaka. They approach the group, grateful for what they have done for them. Ash advises the two Darumaka not to steal any more food, and they reply with a sheepish grin. Ash and the group are now headed to Nacrene City. As they walk towards onto a bridge, Nurse Joy stops them and informs them that the clock tower will not be demolished, only repaired. To their delight, Nurse Joy also informs them that the Darmanitan and the two Darumaka have made the clock tower their home. Cilan then expressed happiness at the thought of Pokémon and people living in harmony. The group then spots Darmanitan and the two Darumaka standing at the top of the clock tower, smiling and waving at them. The group bids the three Pokémon a final goodbye, before setting off for the Gym in Nacrene City. Major events * The Team Rocket trio receives a mysterious item and is told to head to Nacrene City. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Mysterious woman * Waiters * Citizens * Customers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2; debut) * (debut) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Pokémon Center * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * The dub title is most likely a reference to the saying "saved by the bell". Another episode was also titled after this phrase. * This is the first episode to feature a Hidden Ability. Errors Dub edits In other languages |fi= |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |ru= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ko= |tr= |th= |hi=Darmanitan की बेल से सुरक्षा! |hr= }} 008 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama de:Rettung auf den letzten Glockenschlag! es:EP668 fr:BW008 it:BW008 ja:BW編第8話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第8集